


Sunday Quidditch.

by fannish_bunni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannish_bunni/pseuds/fannish_bunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron worries about playing Quidditch for the first time in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Quidditch.

Harry sat on the bed, watching as Ron paced distractedly about their bedroom in his pants. He was muttering swear words under his breath; something that sounded like ‘bloody fucking Sunday Quidditch’.

Harry restrained himself from pouncing on Ron and ripping off what little clothing he was wearing.

"I'm not sure about this Harry," Ron said. He sounded nervous, frowning at himself in the mirror as he put on the black and gold Quidditch robes.

"You'll be great," Harry reassured. He looked up from where his eyes had strayed to Ron’s crotch to focus instead on his worried blue eyes.

"I haven't played in ages. There are loads of great players in the Ministry, why pick me for their team?"

"If you don't want to play then . . . well, I think Malfoy was trying to get in. Maybe we should ask him?"

Ron strode over to Harry and grabbed a fist full of his robes, pulling him to his feet.

"You wouldn't dare," he said, lowering his voice.

"Well, stop angling for compliments, and get a move on then," grinned Harry. He kissed Ron hard on the lips. "And stop looking so fuckable. Or I'll never catch the Snitch."


End file.
